


Pit-a-Pat (2)

by marauders



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, short continuation of Pit-a-Pat from Changmin's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit-a-Pat (2)

"I'm sorry, Min," Yunho said pats his sometimes naughty dongsaeng's shoulder from behind. Changmin looks upset over something and Yunho knows what that something is.

Changmin turns back to see his hyung, "What for, hyung? You didn't do anything wrong." Seconds then, "And, I am fine."

Obviously the boy still want to keep it to himself, Yunho inwardly sighs.

"I'm sorry that you cannot be with Kyuhyun for his birthday."

Blushing a little because his hyung knows what's troubling him, Changmin does the only thing he can think of, "I am okay. I am not sad or mad or anything.." His voice is a little too high for his liking.

The ruffles on his hair shows that Yunho hyung is completely disbelief of what he said. Yunho just smiles.

"It's the truth." Changmin gives another high pitched yelps.

"Whatever you said, Min," Yunho grins, "Now go text your love, it's already his birthday there."

Yunho can still hear Changmin's grumbles when he walks away but when he secretly peaks back, he sees Changmin text something on his phone. And a smile on his maknae's face when the boy got the replied he wanted.

End.


End file.
